I Dream of Hitooshi
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: Hiroji's past... pre-Uruha.. pre-everything else we know now about him...


Author's Note: Rekka no Honou belongs to Nobuyuki Anzai. Not me. Therefore, hail him. Unless you love my fics... then hail me!!! Most characters here are from FoR thus the usual legal banter. Sakura of course belongs to me.  
  
I dream of Hitooshi...  
by Rei Himura  
  
The lone figure sat on the hill. Far down, civilisation looked back up at him. The breezy wind played with the rasta braids hanging down his back, his heavy spiky bangs obscuring his view of the scenery below.  
  
Hiroji sat contemplating the meaning of life on the very hill. If his other Jyushinshuu members saw him as he was now, they'd probably laugh their heads off. He was after all the notorious Joker. And by legend as well as tradition, Jokers never take things seriously. However, this Joker here was unlike the rest. He was serious and sombre, even the usual cheerful fanged grin was unseen. In its place a thin line of determination.  
  
He was reminiscing his past. Pre-Uruha. Pre-Kurei. Pre-everything. The stagnant and bland life of a charming who could have had anything or even everything he had ever wanted. He didn't blow it. Oh no... joining the Uruha was never a mistake. It was the most correct path he had ever taken in his life. His sad... miserable... and unknowingly pathetic life.  
  
A moment of closing his eyes brought him back to his high school days. Sweet memories of him being elected as the President of the Student's Council. Memories of his team winning the basketball championships at the nationals. Memories of his beloved. His beloved? Now the thought jarred him awake and his hazel eyes snapped open.  
  
A sudden image of a slender and well-proportioned girl with long auburn hair and periwinkle eyes entered his frame of mind. She was the very picture of an ethereal goddess. She was his goddess. The goddess of his heart.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
She had accidentally run into him, being late for a her Biology lesson. He was, as per usual, talking to the rest of the female population - whom he personally considered were brainless ditz. Her books and notes were scattered on the floor. The girls watched in disgust as she hurried to pick them up. He knelt too help her, further elicitng snide remarks from the girls who surrounded him. He was thankful though, for at the same time they decided to leave him alone.  
  
"G-gomen nasai! I was in such a hurry I didn't see where I was going. Oh yeah... thank you for helping me pick my stuff up." came a nervous voice. Hiroji raised an eyebrow. "It's okay really. Though I should thank you for helping me get rid of them." he jerked his thumb over to the girls who were amazingly trying to hide behind the fountain. She turned and glanced at them and then back at him, a sweet smile caressing her porcelain-like face.  
  
"Sakura des. Hitooshi Sakura." she extended her hand out and was warmly received with his own warm one. "Hiroji. Odokemono Hiroji." she laughed and then turned her head to the side. "Nani yo? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Ironic though, I'm actually talking to the most desired athlete in Kataki High and he actually introduced himself to me." she rolld her eyes and then tilted her head to one side. Hiroji blinked and then smiled, a twinkle in his soft hazel eyes.  
  
"Well... perhaps it would even be more ironic if this kakkoi and smooth athlete asked this young and stunning young lady out for lunch later on." Sakura raised her eyebrows. "A date?"  
  
"You betcha'!"  
  
A beginning of a sweet romance which could have lasted for eternity. They met every day and were never seen without one another. He was captivated by her intellect, her wits and her alluring smile. Not to forget the dimple in her left cheek. She, on the other hand, was entranced by his charm, humour and intelligence. Yet kami-sama played a cruel trick on the pair.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Hiroji held Sakura roughly by the shoulders. Her once radiant face was pale and shrunken. Her skin seemed yellowy and ashen. The silky auburn locks had lost their lustre. All the signs of her fading light. Yet her periwinkle eyes never lost their sparkle. A sad smile played on her face and she placed her bony hands on his.  
  
"Koishii... I was going to tell you. But you were so happy and caught up, what with the tournament and the debate coming on. I felt it'd be too much of a pressure for you." her hands left his and slowly came to his face to brush away his jet-black bangs.  
  
"But you know! You know I would -always- make time for you!" he was almost shouting. Not quite yet but his voice had risen an octave. Sakura smiled faintly and then on a sudden impulse, tiptoed to plant her strawberry lips on his.  
  
Aishiteru... forever...  
  
Weeks passed by and her health dwindled away slowly and painfully. It hurt him, knowing her pain and his heart broke seeing her in such excruciating pain. he spent everyday by her bedside without fail. He lost interest in his extra-curicullar activities, all spent on spending time with her. So devoted was he... in trying to keep this angel of his.  
  
"Hi...hiroji?"  
  
"Sakura? Ano? Doushite?" worry etched onto his chiselled face. She smiled. Even more worried at her sudden behaviour, he rushed to her bedside and clasped her trembling hands.  
  
"Hiroji... anata... aishiteru... koishii..."  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Ssh..." she pressed her finger to his lips. It was time. She had finally lost the battle and was finally willing to accept Death's offer. Unknowingly, tears streamed down the sides of his face.   
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I will wait for you. I want to tell you that being you was the most precious moments of my life. And I will keep that memory with me for eternity. I want to tell you Hiroji... that I will love forever... even from the depths of hell... even until the end of time..."  
  
"And I will keep you forever with me in my heart." he added, his voice nearly cracking from the restrained and pent up emotiones deep within.  
  
"No! You will not keep me and chain me to your heart. For if you do, then I will never be at peace. I know you love me Hiroji and will continue so even when I am long gone. But I want you to be happy. I want you to find someone who will keep you happy. I will watch you from the skies and will try to guide you in times of need. Don't keep me chained... aishiteru... koishii..."  
  
From the ashes of Earth comes Man, to the ashes of Earth Man will return.  
  
The annoying tone of his cellphone woke Hirjo from his reverie. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Joker, where are you?" the young male sighed.  
  
"Somewhere Raiha-han. Why? Dinner being served? I hope Neon-han didn't cook it." he wrinkled his nose and cringed recalling the last time he tasted the other Uruha's culinary skills.   
  
"No. Kurei-sama wishes to see you. Actually, all of us. He has an assignment."  
  
"Hai... wakatteru. I'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
"Don't worry, if you need a little more time, I'll cover for you." at that, Hiroji smiled. Count on Raiha knowing things even his employer didn't. He snapped the cellphone shut and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, letting streaks of red run here and there like an artist painting on canvas.  
  
"Sakura Hitooshi... if you're up there, aishiteru."  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
Notes: As per usual (at least from now on) I'd like people to comment on my fics. I know it sounds a bit OOC. Especially for my poor Joker-sama!!! Argh.... better run before he yanks me out of the chair with his Taishaku Kaiten!!! ^_^  
  
[rei] 


End file.
